


Friday I'm in love

by buckyjbarnnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky is crushing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Steve is shy, i love my sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjbarnnes/pseuds/buckyjbarnnes
Summary: Fridays are for falling in love and crushing hard.





	Friday I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been doing homework, but my boys falling in love are far more important apparently. Also, I wanted to write something because y'all didn't seem to hate my last 2 works, and that sort of encouraged me lmao and Friday I'm in love by The Cure is a cute song, Robert Smith would be proud that I used his song to inspire and title my fanfic.  
> Maybe this is kinda dumb at times but whatever dude I tried lmao and as always, there may be a lot of mistakes because I am my own beta readear lmao and English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoy! And if you find it horrible, please don't be harsh, but I'd love some feedback!! Thank you for clicking!!!<3

Love was an understatement to really describe exactly how he felt. He always thought that perhaps saying that love was a strong word, and that one must not use it to describe everything they felt attraction or affection for, was the most stupid thing someone ever said or thought about. Love came in all forms and shapes. It wasn’t a concrete thing that could be defined perfectly and accurately like one defines something related to science. Love was beautiful, and just as you could take an entire life to fall in love with someone, it could also take you approximately 0.5 seconds to wear your heart on your sleeve without hesitation. Bucky didn’t make the rules, so falling and falling _hard_ for the boy who sat next to him in literature class, was just something that sort of happened.

The boy just transferred schools, and Bucky could pinpoint the exact second he fell in love with him. He remembers it was Friday, and he was having a hard time having his eyes opened. The teacher hadn’t arrived just yet, so he folded his arms and rested his head on them trying to nap for a couple of minutes. He then heard some quiet mumbling around, and that was never a good thing, because well, his peers where like animals rioting a zoo, so _quiet mumbling_ wasn’t really something that happened often. He raised his head slowly; looked to the right first, then to the left and finally he directed his attention to the front where everybody was staring. And just as his eyes made contact with the boy, he was far fucking gone. The guy was what you would call the all-American archetype that everybody swooned after. Bucky now saw why, honestly. The guy was fucking gorgeous. Built like a brick wall, with incredibly broad shoulders ( _Dorito shoulders_ his sister Rebecca would have said), a waist that was so narrow that made you wonder how he supported his upper body, blond hair feathered effortlessly, a pair of blue eyes that were as bright as the summer sky and _those motherfucking cherry plump lips_. He had the lost-puppy look on his face, making his eyes perhaps brighter, and his brows pinch in the middle. He looked like he stepped right out of a fucking wet dream or something. Bucky didn’t think humans like that existed. In fact, he was a gaping like a goopy fish, at how wonderful the sight he was provided with was.

The guy was looking around, maybe looking for a place where he could sit, and how god dammed fortunate Bucky was that the only available desk was the one next to his. So he collected himself, closed his mouth, swallowed and followed the guy with his sight, and if he thought that he fell in love when he saw the guy standing in the front, the moment their eyes made contact, he was sure he had an epiphany. He intently stared at Bucky back, easing his pinched brows and licking his lips. He then quickly stared down, with a little bit of pink appearing on his cheeks, and sat on the desk, opening his notebook, while Bucky probably still looked like a moron staring.

But Clint, his best friend, wasn’t one to miss stuff, so he snorted very obnoxiously while he hit Bucky in the back of the head, making him snap back from his haze. So Bucky looks back at him frowning and rubbing his head, and sees that Clint is about to die laughing without actually howling and tells him without being discreet and quite loudly, or at least enough for the people around them to hear, clapping his hands together, “Smooth Barnes… fucking smooth. You sure know how to be _smooth._ ” And makes a ridiculously loud laugh.

Now, Bucky was about to die with embarrassment, because the girl sat in front of him looks back at him and studies his face, just as he hears the kid sat in the back snort, and looks at the new guy blushing and looking down. Bucky was mortified, and apparently that showed too, so he looks back at Sam, who was seriously about to have an attack or something. What a wonderful friend. If Bucky wasn’t about to collapse with embarrassment, he would probably punch Sam and go hide in a cave for the rest of his life.

He didn’t have time to do anything more than stay there, still looking like a moron, because the teacher arrived and everybody settled. Even Sam stifled his laughs and took out his stuff from his backpack.

It is useless to say that when the teacher asked the new guy to introduce himself to the classroom, and he actually started speaking, Bucky felt fucking lightheaded. He now sort of understood what those girls in teenage movies felt when they were crushing, because he was feeling like that too. Reasoning a little bit, he also felt kind of ridiculous and he wanted to slap himself across the face, because this wasn’t Bucky at all. _He_ was the one who caused that to people, it was never the other way around, and if he ever felt strongly about someone, he never showed it quite like he just did now. The new guy must be a wizard or some shit like that, for sure.

So apparently, the guy was called Steve, used to live in Queens but moved for personal reasons to Brooklyn. He didn’t say anything else, and sat back down, looking straight ahead at the smiling teacher saying that she hopes he does well and what not. The rest of the class went on in a blur, because Bucky was too busy crushing harder than his sister’s 12 year old friends when they saw him without a shirt, and trying not to murder Clint because he wouldn’t stop teasing him the second their teacher turned her back. He didn’t have enough courage to look back at Steve, and even if he could have expended his whole life staring at him, he still had some dignity.

 

So that was the Friday that sort of haunted him, but that also he remembered with infinite fondness. He didn’t remember the teasing provided by Clint, and then by Natasha, and then by Tony, once he told them about it, with much fondness though. They didn’t stop fucking with him the whole day, or the days to follow whenever Steve passed by them.

Joke’s on them though, because even if he really was embarrassed that week, then it all vanished next Friday, when he had literature class again and Steve, instead of what he did on Monday and Wednesday, which was ducking his head the moment he saw that Bucky was staring at him like a moron _again_ , and sitting down still next to him, but looking at the front the whole time, he actually made their eyes meet the moment he entered the classroom and smiled at him brightly (Bucky was almost blinded by how beautiful his smile was, _fuck_ ), and then sat down next to him without any awkwardness like the days prior. Bucky, always so fluid with his body language, gaped like a goopy fish again, with wide eyes and a furious blush. When Steve sat down, he briefly looked at him, but then leaned back on his desk and stared forward, smiling a little bit.

If anybody needed proof that Clint Barton wasn’t someone to miss anything, especially regarding an opportunity to tease Bucky, the moment Bucky snapped back from his daydream, he practically climbed his desk to elbow Bucky and wiggle his eyebrows at him like a dumbass. To which Bucky, feeling like lightning just struck him in the good way, shoved Sam’s shoulder and told him to fuck off. He then straightened in his seat and stole a quick glance at Steve, who was now looking down still with a small smile and a faint blush. Bucky allowed himself to smile a little bit too.

Again, the class passed in a blur, with Clint mouthing “You got some game there, Buckyyyy” in the most exaggerated way, every time he possibly could. Bucky just rolled his eyes and continued taking notes. Steve noticed too, so he would lightly smile and keep taking notes, while Bucky blushed **_again_**. He didn’t even knew he could blush that much.

Steve didn’t do anything much as smile at him from time to time for the next two classes, while Bucky was still caught by surprise staring like a dumbass. Then, the next Friday came, and Bucky decided that he needed to grow some balls, so the moment Steve came walking into the classroom Bucky straightened in his desk and when their eyes met, Bucky smiled at Steve. That “million dollar smile” he reserved for special moments. And apparently Steve was taken aback, but didn’t gape like a goopy fish (as Bucky would’ve), and actually returned the smile in a way that was probably a little bit more effusive than the last he directed at him. Some people turned their heads and stared between Steve and Bucky and then commented among their friends. Bucky didn’t give a shit, honestly. He was too euphoric and happy that he finally manned up.

Clint didn’t say anything else than “Damn boy,” under his breath and huffed out a laugh. At least he didn’t spoil the moment this time. He thought that perhaps this was a good moment to talk to Steve, like a normal human being and how he always talked to potential dates, but when he turned his head to look back at him, he was already sitting and talking to the Wilson kid who excitedly spoke about sports or something. He was kinda disappointed, if he had to be honest, but he wasn’t complaining about this interaction. Maybe next Friday he thought.

And of fucking course, the moment they left the classroom and met Nat and Tony for lunch, Clint practically screamed at them the ‘big news’.

 “Y’all aren’t gonna believe what just happened. Barnes here fucking grew some balls and actually smiled back at this Steve kid we’ve been teasing him about. He smiled at him!!! Can you believe it? For a second I was real concerned that our Bucky lost his game. “

“Clint, shut the fuck up for God’s sake. You are acting like we are in fucking middle school.” Bucky replied annoyed and rolling his eyes, that was rewarded by a snort and a smirk from his other two friends. Bucky was seriously thinking about finding new ones.

“Bucket finally remembered how to act like a normal human being. Congrats. I hope it doesn’t take you a full two other weeks until you stutter a ‘hey’ to him.” Tony says patting the side of his shoulder. Bucky bats his hand away, which only makes Tony and Clint laugh.

“Now, don’t be so hard on James. Apparently, the “new hot guy fever” got to him too. Just look at both the Carter girls, they act even worse than him. Actually, I think we should have some drinks to celebrate, James. You smiled at him without throwing up afterwards. I am proud.” Natasha deadpans, and at this point Bucky is a second away from storming off and sitting in his car until it was time to go back to class. Seriously, his friends were douchebags.

“You are amazing guys,” Bucky says before standing up to throw the thrash away. “Best fucking friends anybody could ever ask for. Fucking assholes.”

They were not going to let this die, probably _ever,_ Bucky thought.

 

And next week rolls around. And as expected, his friends harass him even more (if that was possible) than the past days. Every time Steve passes them in the hall with a Maximoff twin to each side, Tony or Sam would take turns to say some embarrassing shit loud enough that Steve would blush and walk quicker, with the Maximoffs looking at each other with little knowing smiles. Bucky was seriously considering dropping out and making a new life far from this situation. He wouldn’t be surprised if half of his class knew about his embarrassing crush, given that well, _he_ wasn’t subtle _at all,_ and that his friends didn’t help maintaining it a secret either.

But James Buchanan Barnes was no coward, and a hot guy wasn’t going to be the death of him. So the shy smiles continued during the week, and in the halls when his friends weren’t being ridiculous and making _him_ look ridiculous. But Friday was a special day, because he could pretend that whatever he did never happened during Saturday and Sunday. So, manning up and digging through clichés he saw on movies like fucking _Mean Girls_ , _for god’s sake_ , when he saw Steve he smiled as confident as he could, never breaking eye contact, while Steve clearly fidgeted and smiled shyly with color in his cheeks. Then once he settled, he went in for the most stupid movie trope, and dropped his pen to the ground very fucking far away so that he had no choice other to tell Steve to please pass it to him. And Steve, being the big puppy he was, didn’t hesitate to reach for it and hand it to Bucky with a small smile, to which Bucky, purposefully making their fingers touch, responded with another pretty smile saying, “Thank you, Steve.” and returning back to sit properly, while Steve stared at him with a face that suggested that he wanted to say something but didn’t. Bucky was pleased enough with the interaction, and he made sure that Monday on the first period he would say ‘Hey Steve’ with a smile, just to see if he got a response. This stupid plan didn’t go as bad as he thought, since Steve didn’t say fuck off, or laughed at his attempt to be flirty or whatever. He actually looked surprised in a good way, immediately leaning to say something to Wanda Maximoff the second he collected himself. She smiled and eyed him knowingly, so Bucky thought everything was fine.

Clint was too interested talking to one of the Carter girls, so he missed the interaction completely, saving him another week worth of teasing.

 

So Monday came around, and Bucky did make an effort to look a little less like he rolled out of bed and had 5 minutes to get ready. He dressed in a nice shirt and tight jeans, because it didn’t hurt to use tight things that hugged the right places when you were trying to impress your crush, right? He definitely expended a little over 10 minutes making his hair look good, but not forced, because his friends wouldn’t let him live it down if they ended up noticing. So when he was finally ready, he went to school praying to God that everything went fine. The best case scenario: he would probably ask Steve out. The worst case scenario, Steve would turn him down gently and still try to be friends.

He entered the classroom, followed by some staring from the Carters, and a whistle from Clint. He rolled his eyes and sat down, fidgeting and looking at the door, expecting the moment Steve would cross it. As always, Steve looked like he stepped out of a magazine, and actually looked at Bucky a little bit surprised, to only smile shyly as always, and walk to his desk. Bucky smiled back at him, and when he sat down, he said quietly, so no one but him would listen, “Hey Steve,” and looked at him become beet red, and stammer a shy “Hey…” Bucky was sure he was never going to find someone as cute as this guy. Steve then tried to collect himself and smile at Bucky, but he didn’t quite look like he was smiling, and more like he was grimacing. So Bucky, to ease Steve’s unexpected shyness, and regaining his old flirty ways, introduced himself.

“My name’s Bucky, by the way.”

“Yeah… I know.” Steve says and then probably kicks himself, because he blinks and turns red (redder) since he might have thought that it was kind of creepy, given that they never talked to each other before today, and quickly says, “I mean, I’ve heard that your friends call you that… and also Sam told me, a-and-“

“It’s okay, I understand.” Bucky says cutting him off gently. Who knew Steve Rogers, the hottest dude around, was a huge dork. “By the way? Sorry if my friends ever made you uncomfortable, they are a bunch of punks. That’s why I’m talking to you just now.”

“Oh. Oh don’t worry. Mine haven’t been any better.” Steve says looking down, and after a short pause, continues with a shy smile, “I’m actually glad you did talk to me eventually though.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bucky responds with a smile of his own.

Bucky couldn’t care less about the fact that Clint almost lost his shit completely right beside him, or the fact that the Carter girls stared with a surprised look and proceeded to whisper to each other. Or the fact that Wanda mouthed at Pietro and Sam an “I told you” with one of those knowing smiles.

 

 

Friday was like a ritual. Friday was the day that he first kissed Steve. Friday was the day Steve asked him to be his boyfriend when they went to Coney Island together. Friday was the day he first snuck Steve through his window. Friday was the first time they ever had sex, and Steve’s first time. Friday was the first time he ever saw Steve wake up with tousled hair and dried spit first thing in the morning. Friday was the day he held Steve through his uncontrollable sobs because they had diagnosed his mom Sarah with cancer. Friday was the day they danced at their prom slowly dressed in expensive tuxedos. Friday was the day they found a small place near NYU for them.

And Friday was the day Steve kneeled in front of him, in the intimacy of their apartment while the credits of Heathers rolled on the screen, with a blue navy box that contained a ring, and blurted out some beautiful words that Bucky doesn’t remember completely. Needless to say, Bucky literally choked out a ‘Yes’ as soon as Steve was done, still sobbing, and threw his arms around Steve kissing him all over. He does remember being the happiest he had been in his life, and saying ‘I love you’ like a prayer to Steve.

Saturday afternoon he called Clint to tell him the news, and just like all those years ago in high school when he first spoke to Steve, he lost his shit on the other side of the line. He didn’t expect any less, if he had to be honest, and this time he didn’t scowl at him, but laughed contently at how excited Clint sounded.

If he could go back in time, perhaps to tell 16 year old him that he would marry his sweetheart, he’s sure he’d laugh and tell him that he couldn’t even speak to the guy without blushing, or throwing up. But here he was, laughing and crying and kissing Steve, wondering how he was so lucky to have found someone as wonderful as the lost boy in freshman year of high school standing in the front of the classroom.

 

 

 


End file.
